


My English Love Affair

by d_wrote_something



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hayffie, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wrote_something/pseuds/d_wrote_something
Summary: Effie's favorite band "The Quell" has a new song. Should she pay attention to the lyrics? - hayffie songfic based on "English Love Affair" by 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	My English Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This just something that came to me while listening to"English Love Affair" by 5sos and I thought I should let it out of my mind.  
> It's also my first fic and English is not my first language so yeah...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> song: https://youtu.be/Hnycfp5Dneg

"Are you ready to start or do we need a bucket for you to drool in?" Johanna teased, slumping on the couch, next to her girlfriend.

Cressida slapped her arm as rebuke before leaning closer.

"What?! It's true! They are women in their 20's fangirling over some band!"

"It's not fangirling, it's enjoying good music" Effie argued back, quickly backed up by Portia and Annie.

"Sure. Now tell me, how is the Y/N fanfiction reading going?"

" _ Hush _ hold you?" Effie rolled her eyes in an unladylike way and settled herself on the couch.

Effie's borderline obsession with this band was general knowledge and a regular teasing subject.

In her defense, their hit song had been the first thing she heard when she arrived from London to Los Angeles (after her father's shady business in the UK went down the drain). She automatically fell in love with the music. It became her safe space as the world she knew shattered and another was built. It was also by wearing their merch that she met the girl that would become her best friend, Portia.

She fell ever harder when she saw the frontman. Haymitch Abernathy became her ultimate male crush. A few years older and a bad boy look was after that her type. She had always kept him somewhat as a fantasy in the back of her mind. Well at least until...

Effie was ripped out of her thoughts by the beginning of a 60-second countdown. She quickly put herself together, trying to erase the vivid memories of her head before she did or said something she might regret very rapidly, and started counting along with the girls (because, God, if even Johanna Mason was counting who was she to  _ not _ do it).

As the video started, a heavy, almost anxious, silence filled the room. The television showed now a bar bathed in scarlet lighting, that looked oddly familiar to Effie.

And then the band in the middle of the image started playing. And Effie became petrified.

_ "It started on a weekend in May _

_ I was looking for attention, needed intervention _

_ Felt somebody looking at me _

_ With a powder white complexion, feeling the connection" _

"Oh. My. God." all heads turned to the blonde girl but she was too busy straighten up and trying to keep calm (!!!) to notice.

_ "The way she looked was so ridiculous _

_ Every single step had me waiting for the next _

_ Before I knew it, it was serious _

_ Dragged me out the bar to the back seat of her car" _

"This can't be happening" -she thought- "This has to be a coincidence. Or a prank. But this couldn't… they wouldn't… would they?"

_ "When the lights go out, she's all I ever think about _

_ The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain _

_ I can't forget, my English love affair _

_ Today, I'm seven thousand miles away _

_ The movie playing in my head of a king-size bed means I can't forget _

_ My English love affair _

_ My English love affair" _

_English Love Affair_. The words echoed in her head. Her body gained a mind of its own at that moment, for sure, because she wasn't aware of her fingers dialing a number on her phone. Or that she was walking in circles. Or that all her friends were calling her name. All she could hear was the phone ringing and the loudness of her thoughts.

_ “Next thing we were back at her place _

_ A hideaway in Mayfair, all the great and good there _

_ Drinking all the way to third base _

_ Princess getting naked, falling on their faces” _

As the song kept playing and the phone kept ringing, Effie was going insane. And then a video of _ her  _ was on the video clip (her face wasn’t there but she knew that video by heart). And then the person on the line picked up the phone. And then she just busts.

_ “The storyline was so ridiculous _

_ Every single step had me begging for the next _

_ Before I knew it, it was serious _

_ Dragged me up the stairs and it wasn't ending there” _

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HAVE YOU DONE. YOU JUST PUT A SONG ABOUT ME OUT INTO THE WORLD LIKE THAT." she noticed her friends were now actively yelling as much as she was but right now she could only focus on one thing at a time and she chose the man in line. 

“ _ Well hello to you to Princess _ ” she could almost imagine him right now, slumped on the couch, a glass in his hand, an insufferable smirk on his lips. " _ I knew you had a big ego but what makes you think the new song is about you _ ?" He talked between low chuckles, with a fake innocent tone.

"Oh please don't play dumb. ‘’Powder white complexion’’ _?  _ ‘’She looked so ridiculous’’ _?  _ Not to mention that you didn't even bother changing locations and dates. Oh, and, of course, THE FACT THAT I’M IN THE VIDEO.” he was trying to cut her sentences short, but she was too absorbed in her head to mind. “Oh my god, this was why you asked me a dozen times the other day to say affair, you were trying to imitate my accent and…”

“ _ EFFIE WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME _ ” truly she had kinda forgotten she wasn’t talking to a wall on the other end of the line. “  _ First of all, could you calm your fucking friends, you screaming is enough I cant hear all _ .”

The blonde girl moved closer to the group on the couch, creating an expectant silence in the room. She gestured to them to be quiet before they all started shooting questions again.

“Yes, I am dating Haymitch Abernathy from The Quell. Yes, I’m on the phone with him right now. Yes, the song is about me and yes, I’m the girl in the video. If you want to know more about how we met, it is all in the lyrics.” her voice was stopped and low “I will answer all your questions later. Right now, just please be damn quiet.”

She put her phone next to her face again, and walked to the balcony, hearing the first notes of the song playing again in the distance.

“ _ You are cute when you cuss. _ ” Haymitch said with fondness

“I want an explanation, not praise for your bad influence on me”

“ _ Ok. Yeah, hum… _ ” His tone was almost shy, something that never happened “ _ I wanted us to come public. I’m sick of the hush-hush and sneaking around. It’s thrilling in the beginning but it gets tiring. And there were already rumors, the press was up our ass, so I thought, and the boys agreed, that writing a song about how we met was a memorable way of joining everything _ ” he sighed before continuing “ _ I should have talked to you first, I’m sorry _ ” He didn’t apologize a lot, but when it happened it was always sincere. 

“Yes, you should” there was a silence on the line, only by their heavy breathing “ But I’m going to forgive you because it’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Even if you just described our sexual encounter to the world” 

She sat on the floor, hearing his chuckles.

“ _ Yeah sorry about that princess, we needed to add a little spice _ .”

“And now what dear?” She sounded distant

“ _ Now we watch the internet go crazy and then we come forward. Together _ ."

"God. Even to be sweet you do something idiotic." She laughed, her thoughts out of place “Well at least now you can’t pass this level of stupidity”

“ _ Hum, actually… _ ”

“You are at my door right now aren’t you?” she faked despair with a sigh.

“ _ Yup _ .” He popped the last letter

“I’ll be down in a minute” Effie ended the call, not waiting for a goodbye

The girl walked back into the house, smiling to herself. Inside, the girls were still going crazy, but she couldn’t find the will to care.

“Hey!” She brought their attention to herself “How do you feel about partying with a band?”

In a matter of seconds, the group of girls was on their feet, with Portia and Cressida almost on top of Effie and Jo and Annie already at the door, all of them asking a million questions each.

  
But Effie could only think about one thing:  _ English Love Affair _ . It has a nice ring to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to @lenawayy here and on twitter. I could never have done this without you <3


End file.
